In language class, the girl to boy ratio is $5$ to $5$. If there are $10$ boys, how many girls are there?
Explanation: A ratio of $5$ girls to $5$ boys means that there is a group of $5$ girls for every group of $5$ boys. If there are $10$ boys, then there are $2$ groups of $5$ boys each. Because we know the ratio is $5:5$ , there must be $2$ groups of $5$ girls each. There is a total of $10$ girls in language class.